The Wolf Within
by Lady Bee
Summary: Nymeria was in heat and all the male wolves went mad. Even Ghost hadn't been able to ignore his primal instincts but when Jon saw the she-wolf thru Ghost's eyes he couldn't ignore how she reminds him of Arya. He wondered if it was just the wolves or if he had gone mad as well.


The air was bitter cold in the woods and he could hear the distant sound of steps. There were six, maybe seven males trying to have their chance for no avail. She was way too big and bold. She was way too strong and wild to accept one of them and before the night was over she would have reduced the pack to a handful of females wolfs a nearly no male.

None of the small cousins could hope to tame her. Near the grey female all of them looked like a bunch of dogs' instead of a wolf pack. She was not one of them. That wasn't her pack; therefor she could never accept one of them as a mate. It wasn't their fault, though. Her smell was way too appealing to be resisted or avoided. It was their nature and she was fertile. Her smell could be sensed from half a league.

_His sister…_

It had been a long time since they parted. They were no more than pups at the time and she became wild and foreign even to him. She gave the orders, she took the lead, she would always have the first bite of the prey. Still, she was from his pack and they were together once more. She had to obey.

He stepped forward when she killed one of the cousins with her teeth at his neck. The other rune away as soon as they faced a male as fierce and strong as her. The blood dripping from her mouth and his ripen throat painted the snow around them. She gave a step back and bared her teeth in a sign of threat. She was big and bold for sure, but she was no match for him in a fight.

Her eyes were golden and she had a slim figure. She was fast enough to give him a tiresome run in the woods, but her scent wouldn't allow her to hide for long.

She stared at him and got ready for attack. He lowered his head and sniffed the ground. It was maddening. Her scent was everywhere and even if he was to avoid a female from his pack that was a little too much to ask from his instincts.

_His sister…_

She was the only female strong enough for him to mount. She was a head female and she could bare strong offspring. There were so few of them and most of the pack members were male.

The urge consumed him. The instinct made him advance toward her in a precise attack. She was fast, though. She rolled over him and soon they were entangled in a furious fight for domination. She was fast, but he was stronger.

He got on top of her, mounting her from behind. She howled and tried to get rid of him. If she were another female, if she were more like her cousins, she would have him without resistance. Not her, though. No surrender without a proper fight.

He stabbed her and the sound of her howl cut the night silence like a knife.

_His sister…_

The fire was still burning in his pavilion when he rose from the bed. His skin covered in sweat and his mouth as dry as the dornish sand. His cock as hard as an iron bar. _Abomination._

He was hard at the point of being uncomfortable inside his breeches. He unlaced his cloths knots and took his stiff cock in his hand trying to get some relief. It didn't take much time. Soon his hand was sticky with his seed and some of the furs he used in bed were ruined. Jon closed his eyes and threw his head back. His breath was labored and his mind still wandered thru the woods where an albino dire wolf matted with his gray sister. _Abomination._

It was a silly notion but the wargs beyond the Wall said that a warg must never mount another animal while in his animal form. That was a taboo, as much as take another man's body. Somehow that dream seemed worst in a terrifying way. If the she-wolf was one of the ordinary kind he wouldn't be half as chocked.

Nymeria had disappeared for half a week but Arya didn't seem to care about it. The dire wolves enjoyed the hunting and sometimes preferred to hunt alone. Ghost did it often and so did Nymeria, but this time something seemed off.

Wolf packs surrounded the camp and more than once the troops had to hunt them down to avoid a major attack during the night. Bran was against it at first, but soon he realized the danger. There were enough wolf skins and fur to keep the troops warm during their journey and meat for their supplies. It was Sam who realized the reason for so many wolves and Jon felt a bit stupid for not noticing it before.

Nymeria was in heat and all the male wolves went mad. Even Ghost hadn't been able to ignore his primal instincts but when Jon saw the she-wolf thru Ghost's eyes he couldn't ignore how she reminds him of Arya.

The way she moved and her resistance against the other wolves. She was fast a lethal in her attacks as much as Arya was with her sword. Both were fierce and refused to be tamed by anyone. But at times, when Nymeria sang under the moon, there was something in her howl which made him remember Winterfell and the North, something melancholic and sweet. It makes him think about her eyes.

He wondered if it was just the wolves or if he had gone mad as well.

Two weeks ago he was confronted with a hard truth. Bran insisted on a conference with the King and Jon couldn't refuse a request from Lord Stark. His cousin brought up the matter of a marriage for Arya and Jo nearly choked with his wine.

"She is a child." He told Bran even when Arya's body was the talk of the camp. She became a beautiful girl, but she was still too young for him to consider any marriage proposals.

"The blood stain in her sheets this morning will disagree with you." Bran answered. "Meera saw it before Arya could get rid of the mattress. She is a woman flowered, and she is older than Sansa was when she first bleed. It's about time for Arya to provide us with a valuable alliance. I trust you want to choose her suitors yourself."

He would rather not choose at all. She was way too young and rebellious to become someone's wife. She was like Nymeria. Way too strong willed and bold to submit easily.

But even Nymeria had submitted herself…

He tried to avoid such thoughts. Being a warg was already troublesome when he was South, but to break one of the warg's laws by being inside Ghost while he was mating with his sister…Arya's direwolf. That was something he would rather never tell to anyone along with the fact that he got hard and lusty by the sight of it.

Maybe it wasn't just the wolf. Maybe Jon have had to many wolf dreams to not be affected by the animal's nature. If the dire wolf was out there to find a mate in the heat, maybe it was time for Jon to do the same.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She tried to fight him as much as she could but her white brother was stronger than the small cousins she was used to. He was bigger than her and his massive body made her low her own body giving him the ideal position to take her.

He wasn't the kind of male she could beat or scare out. He was a head male as she was a head female. He was the only one who was able to defeat and tame her, or at least put up a fight worth fighting. She growled as much as she could while she tried to free herself from him but all to no avail. In a swift movement he stabbed her and her howl cut the silence went she felt the intimate intrusion.

He moved viciously against her and both were making savage sounds as the White Brother imposed his rhythm. It was fast as expected and there was no way back. When they were parted she laid on the floor covered with snow as her white mate lay near her, giving her love bites along her neck and ear. Occasionally he licked her fur and soon she started to do the same.

His scent had a fading note of sulfur and death. _Too much time spent near the dragons._ Those were the real monsters but the white wolf was never distressed or uncomfortable near the beasts_. He has no fear of fire or blood. He thinks he is one of them._

She could smell his scent in her own fur and all around the territory. Not even her other siblings would get close to her now. They knew better than to attempt to take the Silent Wolf's mate. It would be an ugly fight if that happened and they were already so few.

They were from the same kind. Survivors and fighters by nature. Life had been so lonely since the pack was dissolved when they were no more than pups. Her White Mate was a leader and a provider. Her pups sired by him would be powerful and resistant to war and cold. They were not lonely wolves anymore and despite her resistance in giving up the head of her own pack, it was a relief to find her brothers again…It was a relief to be cared and tendered by one she could trust. By one she could respect.

_It was only for a lifetime…_

Her White Mate seemed eager to mount her again before the down. By spring time there would be pups to care and teach_. A brand new pack…We will never be lonely wolves again._

Arya woke up with her heart pounding and her breath labored. Despite the cold winds outside her tent she was sweating like a pig. It had been a while since her last wolf dream but that one was surely the most disturbing dream ever.

Wolves mating in the snow…That was an awful sensation.

She came to understand what a warg was after she made acquaintance with some wildling. South of the Wall there were few who knew what a warg was and lass that could explain to her what happened when her mind slip to her wolf's body. Her dreams were always about hunting and killing. Nymeria had a thirst for blood and savagery, but since she was reunited with her original pack she was a bit more controlled and calm.

Not that night it would seem. She seriously thought about ripping Ghost throat with her teeth but he was way too big and strong for her to fight. She wouldn't submit easily, though.

In the end she couldn't resist him. To experience the mating inside the wolf's body was all but pleasant. It was odd especially when Nymeria seemed divided between allowing Ghost to tame her and fighting him to death for stealing her rights as a pack's head. There was no pleasure in the copulating process, only instinct guiding both of them, but in Arya's head something seemed quite wrong.

Ghost was imposing as it would be expected from a male but the way he walked toward her, his careful movements around the furious female made Arya remember of Jon. He had few words and all his movements were calculated especially now that he was acclaimed king. Ghost fought Nymeria to submission but offered her no real danger. It seemed almost a lover's quarrel.

Disturbing as it was, it seemed that the White Wolf and his master were entangled just as Arya was entangled with Nymeria. When Ghost mounted the she-wolf, Arya couldn't avoid the thought of Jon doing the same. It was this very thought what made her heart race and her intimate parts get moisture. Bravoosi whores told her it was the first step of pleasure for a woman but Arya didn't believe it at the time.

Some of those women told her to touch herself when she felt like this but she hadn't had the need of doing so until that night. Maybe she was going as mad as Mad Aerys. She was barely a woman flowered and the needs of a woman's body were still foreign to her.

She gave the touches a try nonetheless. She lies back in the mattress and spread her legs. Her hand touched her womanhood lightly at first, just feeling the moisture with her fingertips. The movements got bolder as she felt the pleasure sensations razing within her. Circular movements increased the moisture and soon her fingers found the perfect rhythm.

Her mouth fell open as her body was taken by furious contractions. She shivered with pleasure and delight feeling utterly satisfied for a few seconds. Arya tried to recover her breath and easy her heart bits. She wondered if being with a man would be as awkward as it was when her mind was inside Nymerias body. She wondered how it would be like if the man in question was Jon.

A terrible thought but she couldn't avoid that particular fantasy. They weren't siblings anymore, they never were. He could take her if it pleased him but Bran would have a hard time trying to understand what was going on. It was a silly notion. Jon was a king and she was nothing but the sister of an ally and a cousin.

Bran was already thinking about marriage contracts for her. She knew it would be something expected since she bleed for the first time. It didn't make things easier, though. Arya didn't want a husband or anything of the sort. They were at war and soon King's Landing would be taken. She only wanted to go back home even when she couldn't tell where it was anymore. Maybe Jon could prevent Bran from making decisions in regard of her marriage perspectives. Maybe he could save her from such a fate.

He couldn't send her away. Not after so many years longing for each other and waiting for any news about each other's safety. They always shared a strong bond and Arya trusted in him for keeping her safe. Jon was part of her pack. They were from the same kind.

They were not lonely wolves anymore. It was a relief to find him again…It was a relief to be cared and tendered by one she could trust. By one she could respect.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After a long night without a proper rest, Jon went to the pavilion where the War Council would meet to discuss the attack of King's Landing. He knew the ways of war, but after his half-sister being killed during the last sack of King's Landing and all the atrocities committed while the Lannister's troops invaded the capital, the king wanted to avoid the pillage and any attack directed to the common people.

Bran was already there, with a handful of high lords and commanders. The day would be stressful and tiresome. He wished he could go back to his tent a try to have a few more hours of sleep, but it would be pointless as long as his mind got connected with Ghost's body. If only Nymeria wasn't in heat it wouldn't be so distressing.

Arya arrived few later and his mouth went dry. She refused to dress like a woman, favoring boiled leather, breeches and chain mail, instead of dresses made of silk and velvet. The officers had grown used to the sight of a woman in full armor wandering around the camp, but Arya woke up that morning determinate to chock the whole lot of them.

Her dress was dark grey velvet, with wolf skin in the sleeves. The bodice was covered with her breastplate, craved with the dire wolf of House Stark. She was dress more like a warrior queen than a member of a war council, but anyone who looked at her would see a princess of the North and the cousin of the new Targaryen King. When she entered the tent all of the members but Bran rose from their chairs to pay her compliments, before they could throw at her all their demands for her to be kept out of the last fight.

Arya had owned her position in the council by her own merits. She commanded men in battle and had developed an intelligence web. She had eyes and ears everywhere and even Varys seemed afraid of her growing power. Whoever, she was still a woman and way too young to be fully respected by those old men. Her soldiers obeyed her well enough because she was Robb's sister and acted as a legate to Bran, but the members of the council were still resistant to her presence despite her achievements. When all the fight was nearly done and the fall of King's Landing was a matter of time, the lords wanted her far from the glory.

He valued her participation in battles but if King's Landing was sacked he couldn't be sure about her security. Arya wouldn't like it, but he had to agree that she would be safer out of the fight.

The meeting was a tiresome affair foremost because of Arya's resistance in accept that she would be out of the battle this time. While she fought the council Jon had trouble trying to focus in the war issues because of her presence and the insistent memory of the wolf dream. For a moment he wondered if she had those dreams as well, and even if she was inside the wolf's body during the last night. It was something to think about in another time, when King's Landing was taken and the war was over, but it would be a hard battle to ignore her scent, her lean figure and blooming beauty.

All men in the pavilion couldn't take their eyes out of her despite her temper after a long argument. Even Bran had noticed and called for the end of the meeting sooner than expected. The insistent glare that Lord Stark gave the king couldn't be mistaken. He was still waiting for a royal word in regard to Arya's marriages perspectives but after such a fiery debate a talk about marriages would do them no good. The king would have the last word about the matter and Jon was inclined to not give his permission. He couldn't simply throw her into some lord's arms, not after that dream. Not after seeing her with a man's eyes and not a brother's.

The lord's left the pavilion cursing her and the whole North. Bran followed them out in his wheelchair. Soon Arya asked permission to retire to her own tent and Jon allowed.

He was still disturbed by the dream and her presence. Maybe he should present himself as a suitor to her. Bran couldn't find a better match for his sister than the king but Arya surely would be against the deal. Maybe if he could talk to her before asking her brother for her hand Arya could see the profit in the situation. If she wanted power a king could grant her that.

Jon left the pavilion and went to her tent. He asked permission to enter and she allowed. Arya had already removed her breastplate and weapons. There was a little resemblance between her and the late Lady Stark. Something about the way she walked and talked. She would never be a perfect Southern Lady like her mother was, but Arya held the dignity and strength of a Northern Lady.

She was still angry with the development of the meeting, that much was clear enough. It wasn't a good time to talk about marriages proposals and political advantages but Arya would never take those matters lightly anyway.

"I must praise you as well. You do look good, sweet cousin." He paid her his compliments. "I wondered what may have happened for you to give up your breeches and boiled leather."

"Odd as it may seem I found the dress useful. They may keep in mind that a woman does have a place in a war council. After so many moons wearing men's clothes they were forgetting what I truly am. I shall not be taken by a stupid and useless creature because of my sex."

"Anyone who would take you for a stupid and useless thing must be a fool. You are my most trusted ally. I hope you know that much." He told her with a light smile. He smiled so rarely but Arya always managed to make him soften.

"Still you want to keep me far from the battlefield when we march to King's Landing. Why I must be casted out from your glory, Jon?" She looked at him with determination. Like Nymeria, Arya wouldn't give up her position of command and Bran should know better than to give her to any man with no knowledge of this fact. She was way too powerful and strong willed to be tamed and Jon found himself willing to be one who would conquer the she-wolf. What and odd thought.

"You proved yourself capable over and over. It shall be an easy battle. Most of the enemy's army was destroyed and the city is defenseless, but I won't risk you this time. If you were captured they would have me and Bran in disadvantage. I will not bargain with your life and safety." He told her in reasonable and controlled tone.

"So I am a helpless and weak woman even to you." She said in disappointed tone. "I thought you knew me better."

"I know you better than anyone." He answered as he went to her in an effort of offering support. "I simply think that for once you should be spared from the danger. I value all of your efforts during the campaign but now it's time for you to be spared."

"You said their defenses were severely damaged. I've been thru many battles and survived. Why this one would be different?" She asked while staring at him with fierce eyes.

"I won't take the risk of this sack run out of control with you within the city walls. I don't know if you have noticed but you started to call a lot of attention lately. Many lords and less honored soldiers would gladly take the risk of attacking you during the battle, more would think about taking you as hostage or even rape the infamous she-wolf. Once the city is taken I will make sure that your name will be recognized as a valuable warrior and councilor but until there you will be safe defending the camp."

"Tame the she-wolf is the only thing the men in this camp think about. Even Bran is growing worried about my liberties and military skills. I won't give up the command of my troops. You better know it."

"I'm well aware of it, but I won't have my orders disobeyed by you. You think of me as the boy you knew in your childhood, not as your leader, not as your king. You swore fealty to me, Arya. I hope you remember that." He said in a more harshly than he meant. "You won't fight and this is my final word in the matter."

"Now you will say who is supposed to wed me when the fight is done or you haven't made up your mind yet?" She asked with defiance. Jon stared at her with contained anger. "Did you think that I didn't know? You must know that I will cut the throat of any man you chose for me."

"I would never put my men in such a danger. I know you all too well, Arya." Jon said looking intensely at her. A danger indeed. Bran would be a fool if he refuse the king's proposal and expect that Arya would wed some petty lord without a murder planned.

He gave a step closer and she seemed to find it amusing somehow. She waited for him absolutely controlled and serene, despite her bad humor. It was like seeing Nymeria thru Ghost's eyes. The fierceness and the wild temper of the she-wolf materialized in a woman's body. Some people said she looked like his long passed lady mother whose beauty was legendary. He couldn't say it was true but surely Arya held a strong appeal to him just like the one the she-wolf in heat held to Ghost.

How could he ever think of giving her to another man? They were all gray ordinary wolves with no strength to tame such a powerful woman. He craved for her and the mere thought of having her for himself made the king anxious and disgusted. _"She may not be my sister but she is way too young!"_

She didn't look like a child, though. Her eyes were far too old for someone of four-and-ten. Her body was slim and delicate, but a woman's body nonetheless. Her hips were round and her breasts firm. Her scent was appealing and her eyes laid a challenge that he was eager to accept.

Gods forbid. He would have her despite any moral issues about their shared past. No wolf could hope to tame her but a direwolf. _"Or a dragon." _That was even more disturbing. Aegon had shown some interest in her but after his premature death the late Young Dragon represented no danger. Jon still had a hard time to think about himself as a dragon. No…He was a wolf and would always be such especially if it meant to have Arya for himself.

His hands grabbed her by the arms getting their bodies close. He could feel the faint smell of mint in her breath. Arya stood in her place without a trace of fear or refusal. She wasn't the beast despite their similarities. She knew that a king should not be refused even if the king was Jon, The Black Bastard.

Her pulse was fast. He could feel it when his hand touched her neck lightly. Arya's eyes showed nothing but determination and a hint of excitement. She was enjoying the fight. She was testing his limits.

"I know better than to give you a weak man, but you must be wedded at some point." He told her in a husky voice. "And when I give my word in this matter I won't be refused or disobeyed. Not by you, not by anyone. I have shortened men before for saying less."

"Be prepared for a fight then." She answered in defiance and amusement. There was something about her that made him remember of Ygritte, or was Ygritte who remembered him of Arya? "You need me for a marriage alliance. You shall have no profit from my beheading." Gods be good. Her gray eyes were of the same fierce material of Nymeria's golden ones. Her figure was just like the she-wolf's and he had spent too much time inside Ghost's head to avoid the lustful thoughts.

She was resistant and healthy, young and from an old family. She had proved herself a capable warrior and councilor…She could provide him with strong and fierce heirs, both boys and girls…That kind of though was becoming constant.

"I prefer your pretty head just where it is, and I'm always prepared for a fight." He told her getting closer enough for their lips to brush until something stops him before he could claim Arya's mouth.

She had a dagger pointed at him.

"Now you have crossed all limits, Lady Stark." He said in a low husky dangerous voice. She hasn't shown resistance to his approach until that moment. She had lost her mind to commit treason. "We learnt from the same man. Eddard Stark always said it was treason to show steel against your liege lord. Do you really want to be shortened a head?"

"I woman must do what she can to protect her honor." She said smiling at him slyly. That devious woman! "I may be young, but I'm far from being naïve, Jon. I've seen lustful men before and I can see you won't allow me to get in to my wedding bed as a maiden unless I do something about it."

"Does this notion bother you?" He asked in fear of a refusal. Despite the urge he felt, Jon would never force her no matter what. Arya would come to him willing.

"A man desiring me? Not at all. You would hardly be the first." She told him simply.

"I was talking about you getting to your wedding bed a maiden." He said with a hint of humor. "We could wait until the ceremony if you want."

"What? Are you planning to restore the first night law?" She asked surprised.

"Far from it. I was thinking about something more practical like having you for my bride. Bran is determinate to find you a good husband and I need a queen. That sounds like a good solution for both sides." Her mouth fell open for a moment. What a reckless proposal he made. If she was like any other lady she would surely complain about the total lack of romance, but Arya was more like a wildling woman than anything.

"We will be called Lannisters if you marry me." She told bitterly. "I think you forgot about it but I once called you brother. It's a sin according to the Faith and many would be against it."

"We are not siblings, though. I can't say that I have solely fraternal feelings for you, Arya. Try to think about it in another perspective." He said caressing her cheek. "I'm a Targaryen and it would be all the excuse needed if you would have me. If this is not enough, think of me as one of your kind. We are from the same pack after all."

"So you do have wolf dreams." She concluded. I wasn't even a shock after all that damn argument.

"I knew there was something oddly familiar about Nymeria, but it's still awkward to think about last night's dream." He admitted. "It does mean that we share a strong bond, don't you think?"

"Ghost is a head male and Nymeria a head female. It's hardly strange that they mate each other. An ordinary she-wolf wouldn't be strong enough for Ghost to mount and there is no male wolf big enough for Nymeria to accept." Arya said in a reasonable tone.

"What makes you think that we are any different from them?" Jon asked calmly. "You sit in a war council, you lead troops to battle, you refuse to obey orders from anyone you find inferior to you. You are the head she-wolf."

"It doesn't make you a head wolf, dearest cousin." She said.

"I was a commander before I became king. Your brothers pledge fealty to me and are bound to obey my orders as many others have done. I'm as much a fighter as you are. As I said before, we are from the same kind and the same pack. Do you still think that there is no parallel with the wolves?"

"Not enough to make me spread my legs for you." She answered in defiance.

"I have several things in mind that would not require you to spread your legs." He let that one slip thru his lips and Arya laugh throwing her head back. He seized the opportunity to disarm her with a swift movement and throw her dagger away. "Besides, we have already done it while we were inside the wolves. The question is…Was it good for you?" He asked near her ear.

"It was odd and frightening somehow." She said in a whisper.

Arya seemed utterly disturbed by the loss of the blade. He felt ashamed when he noticed how she looked vulnerable and young when disarmed. She shouldn't need a dagger or a sword, though. She was from his pack now and he would see to her security. Arya shouldn't fear him.

"It will feel good this time. I promise." He said tenderly.

Jon lowered his head until he taste her lips with his own. That fantasy had been hidden in the back of his mind for a long time but he couldn't date it precisely. It was half a dream and half a nightmare to taste her so intimately. Her breath was sweet with but her lips were still sealed.

His arm enlaced her waist getting her body closer to his own and giving the kiss a more intimate tone. She was still resistant, though. Her lips wouldn't part for his tongue to invade her mouth. His free hand took her by the nape turning what was supposed to be a sweet kiss into a vicious attack. Arya's hand where at his hair, pulling it and scratching his scalp when his tongue finally got into her mouth.

Their tongues danced around each other. Her resistance was put aside and Arya gave in to his efforts. She answered the kiss as fiercely as he expected. She may be an ice maiden, but she surely had fire in her.

His fingers got entangled in her dark brown hair, ruining the loose braid she wore. Arya's hands pulled him by the nape and her nails let red marks on his pale skin. Her wild way got him half mad in no time at all. She moaned against his lips when Jon pulled her hair lightly, giving him a great view of her neck.

Jon made a trail of wet hard kisses along her neck until the neckline of her dress letting a moan scape. Thank the gods that she wasn't wearing her breast plate anymore. What an awful time to wear armor.

"Thank gods you are not in armor." She said in a husky voice as he buried his nose in the curve of her neck.

"I shall say the same since you are not wearing that damn breastplate of yours." He answered. Arya unlaced his cloak a let it fall to his feet. "Still care about getting to your wedding bed a maiden?" He teased her biting her earlobe lightly.

"I won't wed you and we should not be talking nonsense now." She answered while unlaced his breeches. He had to contain a laugh at this point. Surely Bran wouldn't have much choice after Jon get done with her and Arya couldn't blame anyone but herself.

He claimed her mouth once more with hunger while he trapped her body against the large table she had in her tent. Arya pulled his breeches down to free his hard cock and leaving him naked from waist down. Soon he lifted her skirt up and felt glad that she made things easier by wearing a dress.

Arya held to the table looking for support while Jon's fingers touched her lightly between her legs to feel the crescent moisture. She kissed his neck a bitted his earlobe making him growl. Jon got on his knees making Arya look at him with a confused expression.

"What in the seven hells are you doing down there?!" She asked.

"Fulfilling my promise." He answered as he parted her legs to give him full access to her intimate parts. "Hold your skirts and sit on the table, will you?"

Despite her initial resistance she did as he said holding her skirt at her waist line and siting on the table. She had no clue about what Jon had in mind but soon she found out what a gifted tongue he had. A moan escaped her lips when she felt the first lick. Arya threw her head back gasping for air while Jon parted her folds to suck her.

His tongue made her moan shamelessly with that obscene kiss. She grabbed him by his hair to incentivize Jon to continue his ministration. There wasn't enough air in the world to fill her lungs. She closed her eyes and let her mouth fell open. Jon was right. It did feel good.

Jon felt her taste invade his mouth all of a sudden when Arya let scape a long moan of pure pleasure. It was very much like Nymeria's howling to the moon. Her face was taken by a sweet expression as if Arya had contemplated paradise.

Jon got on his feet once more to kiss her neck and earlobe as he touched her breasts. She was languid and boneless in his arms, making him feel the most powerful man on earth.

"You are truly sweet, cousin." He said in a husky tone close to her ear. She didn't answer to his provocation. She was way too numbed to say anything.

His hands unlaced her dress and Jon pulled down her cloths letting her naked. She wasn't wearing a corset making his task easier. He took one of her nipples to his mouth and sucked it as if he was a hungry newborn. Arya's back arched as he teased the sensible flesh, savoring all of her sweet body.

Arya was half mad by pleasure when he got away from her. She looked at him with disbelief and frustration. Jon smiled slyly at her, way too satisfied by her facial expression.

"Why in the seventh hells did you stop?!" She cried furiously.

"I will not require you to spread your legs for me, as I said before." He said in a mischievous tone. Arya looked at him as if she couldn't understand a word he said. "That does not mean that I won't have you. Turn your back to me and lay your upper body on the table."

She did what she was told without questioning his motives. That would be the first time Arya simply obeyed without an argument. She laid her upper body on the table, pressing her breasts against the wood. Her ass was rosy and tempting. Jon touched the smooth skin, caressing her legs and tight. He positioned her in a way that gave him full access to her moist womanhood.

His cock was throbbing in anticipation. He stroked it a little before positioning it against her entrance. Jon could feel her warmth under him as he entered her. The sensation was very much like the one he felt when Ghost took Nymeria, only more powerful. Arya held her breath for a moment as he pushed his hard cock inside her. He lowered his upper body as he finally felt completely surrounded by her. He nearly lost control over his own pleasure. It wouldn't do. He had to last for awhile, at least to give Arya pleasure too.

His movements started in a slow rhythm. The sound of flesh clashing against flesh fulfilled the air along with her moans and his growls. He kissed her back as he moved. His hands pinned her against the table while he let love bites along her shoulders and neck. Her mouth was open and she moved her ass trying to help him to go even further.

He touched her just above where their bodies were connected. That bud of sensible flesh made her nearly howl. What a sweet sound she made. He soon found that giving her pleasure was as much satisfying as being pleasured. His rhythm became faster and stronger. Arya rested her cheek against the table as her nails scratched the wood. It was maddening.

Jon kissed her nape and shoulders and sometimes pulled her hair a bit. Maybe they should make slow sweet and passionate love later, when both were satisfied and able to get a grip over their desires. He felt the familiar twinge in his low abdomen indicating the he would be done soon. Not without making her come first, though. It was a matter of honor.

He increased the pressure over the sensible spot between her legs while making circular movements with his fingers. In no time Arya's body was shaking violently under his and the sounds of pleasure she made dragged him to his own pleasure. Jon couldn't even get his cock out of her in time. He spilled his seed deep in her getting breathless as he did so.

It took him awhile to recover his breath and reason. He kissed her neck and shoulders once more before relieving Arya from his weight. Her breath was labored and her heart racing. She was numbed enough to pay him no attention as Jon grabbed a towel to clean the filet of blood between her legs. When Jon finished he helped her to her feet and kissed her mouth again.

He picked her up and took her to bed making Arya laugh. He laid her on the mattress kissing her tenderly.

"Not satisfied yet?" She asked between his lips making Jon grin at her.

"Give me a few minutes to recover and we can do it all again." He said. "It seems that I just can't get enough of you."

"Gods, be merciful." She answered laughing as he kissed her neck.

"Was it good this time?" He asked near her ear as he cuddled with her.

"You do fulfill your promises." She smiled at him. Jon hugged her tighter.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When the sun came out, Arya opened her eyes slowly. Jon's arm was around her waist preventing her to move. He was soundly asleep with his mouth slightly open. She couldn't prevent the laugh. Jon didn't seem the mighty warrior king at all.

Arya took a few hair locks out of his face while she mused over what happened during the night. She could still remember how it felt to have him inside her. How their bodies moved along. His kisses on her neck and his careful touches all over her body.

Was it love what she felt for him since their childhood? Was it lust and fate taking over their actions? Was it the wolf within them that lead them to bed? She would never know for sure. Love made no sense when she was inside Nymeria's mind. The wolves were guided by instinct and the necessity of preservation. The pack must survive and grow strong.

Jon needed an heir. She wasn't stupid to the point of ignoring the importance of succession and even a bastard child was better than none. She wondered if it was the reason why he bedded her. Jon would legitimate by decree any child she bared but it wasn't what she wanted from him.

He wanted to marry her...Jon wanted her to be his queen. _"A head she-wolf for his pack."_

The king already had her maidenhead and her devotion. Would it be so hard to accept what Jon offered her? She longed for Winterfell and the North. She wanted to go home and sit under the heart tree canopy and feel the first summer snow melting against her skin. If she accepted his proposal, she would never come back home…

He opened his eyes lazily and smiled at her. Arya didn't noticed but she was blushing at that very moment.

"Good morning." He said in a very low voice.

"Good morning." She answered shyly, making Jon's smile larger.

"That is an unusual day. Arya Stark is blushing!" He mused.

"Stop you idiot!" She said harshly. "I'm not blushing!"

"Yes, you are. I have to say that you blush beautifully. Even Sansa would be jealous of your rose cheeks." Jon kissed her neck. "How do you feel?"

"Sored."

"I suppose that it's expected." Jon answered tenderly. "Have I hurt you?"

"Not really. I'm simply sore as if I had ride at horseback a whole day." She said. "You snore."

"I do not!" Jon answered in disbelief. "And to say otherwise is treason from now on."

"And what would be my punishment for such a vile act against the crown?" She said laughing.

"Bear the king's snores every night for the rest of your life." Jon declared. "You know…I was not joking when I said I wanted to have you for my bride. I'm very serious about it."

"I wonder why you haven't talked with Bran about it." She said seriously. "If you are serious about your intentions you should have told him right away instead of invading my tent and take me to bed."

"I intend to talk with him, but first I wanted your word in the matter." Jon answered calmly. "I owe you that much and I want you to have me by your freewill. Bran's approval is of little consequence in the matter if you answer positively to my request."

"What if I say no?" She tried him.

"Then I shall work hard to convince you otherwise. If we have conceived and heir I shall claim and legitimize the child even if you refuse to be my wife." Jon said in a controlled tone. "But I trust you to be smarter than that."

"You've became too self-confident." She laughed.

"Dear, you may not have noticed but you made a considerable amount of noise last night. Enough to make me very self-confident about my skills. Despite the matters of pleasure, politics, strategy and succession, I have another reason to want you for my wife."

"What would that be?" She asked.

"I love you, Arya. Gods know that it's being hard to deal with this feeling. I know we share a past, but it doesn't change what I feel for you." Jon said nervously. "Say what you want. Say you don't love me and if it's the case I will respect your decision, but I need your answer to my proposal. Arya, will you be my wife and queen?"

Arya got silent for a few seconds, thinking about what went thru Nymeria's mind after Ghost take her as his mate.

"_They were from the same kind. Survivors and fighters by nature. Life had been so lonely since the pack was dissolved when they were no more than pups. Her White Mate was a leader and a provider. Her pups sired by him would be powerful and resistant to war and cold. They were not lonely wolves anymore and despite her resistance in giving up the head of her own pack, it was a relief to find her brothers again…It was a relief to be cared and tendered by one she could trust. By one she could respect." _The thought echoed thru her mind several times before she found courage to answer Jon.

"Yes, I will." She answered with a joyful heart, making Jon smile brightly at her.

_It was only for a lifetime…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Flowers were at bloom all over the woods and birds sang from dawn to dusk when spring finally came. The days were warmer and there was plenty of food for them to hunt and feast. Those were days of pleasure and security, at least for some of them.

A small cry was heard by his sensitive ears and the white silent wolf run thru the woods guided by the scary sound. He found her trapped by the heart tree's roots. A white ball of fur, with huge red eyes and a great pair of lungs. Her legs were too short to jump the obstacles. They were too short even for her to run properly, but she couldn't avoid such situations no matter what.

_A trouble maker…_

The white male wolf took the pup in his mouth and carried back to where the huge female rested with four other gray furred pups at her teats. The white pup walked clumsy and climbed her siblings to get a chance to savor her mother's milk. At least she knew how to fight her own battles for survival.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He managed to get to the nursery just in time to hear her furious scream. Jon dismissed the wet nurse and got the little princess from the cradle.

"You seem to get bigger by the hour." He said to the baby girl. "I presume you are hungry and bored." The baby seemed to calm down while he talked. "See your mother, shall we?"

Jon took her to the royal family private solar, where Arya was trying to read a letter from Sansa. As soon as she saw the baby girl, the queen let the parchment down to take her daughter in her arms. Jon handled the baby and smiled at Arya.

"She was crying when I got to the nursery. I thought she was hungry." He said.

"She is always hungry according to your perception. I think it's just your excuse to leave my breast bare all the time." Arya answered while giving her right breast to the baby.

"I can't say that it's a bad sight." Jon agreed.

"It would be better for her to get used to the wet nurse." Arya said. "I'll have another to feed soon." Jon touched his wife belly fondly.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"I'm still mad at you for getting another child in me in less than a year. This is not fair and I shall not have you in my bed again if every time we fuck I get pregnant." Jon laughed and kissed his wife tenderly.

"I may consider the possibility of you taking moon tea after our fourth child." Arya rolled her eyes at the answer.

"It will take too long until we have four." She reasoned.

"Not that long if we keep the rhythm." Spring had just begun and it would be a long time until the next winter. There was no hurry and their new pack was growing just fine.

**Author's note: I hope you enjoy this one. Reviews are really appreciated.**

**Kisses**


End file.
